


Shakespeare For The Modern Ear

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: All porn very little plot, Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Quoting Shakespeare while banging, Shakespeare Quotations, Smut, Smut Drabble, The shit that happens in our Discord channel, that one time Smoker quoted Shakespeare while banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "He’s teaching at the local community college now, retired from the police force and he’d been bored. Early retirement is a joke. He’d made the mistake of volunteering to help out more at the school- and he got stuck being Romeo for the community theater’s rendition of “Romeo and Juliet.” Hina had offered to help, and she was definitely helping."
Relationships: Hina/Smoker (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Shakespeare For The Modern Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/gifts).



> Inspired by a Zotash Discord conversation, and well here we are.
> 
> Smoker x Hina - reciting Shakespeare. I chose Romeo and Juliet, Act 1.
> 
> Big thank you to @Konfuse for the inspiration!
> 
> Definitely not cannon - Modern AU. probably OOC-goodness because that’s my prerogative. As always, I don’t own One Piece *bows down to Oda*  
> \- Enjoy! -

Smoker doesn’t know how the Hell he ended up like this, with Hina naked underneath him, and he’s not mad at it just fucking confused. 

They’d gotten together to run his lines, and well - they were definitely ‘running through them’ but it’s hard to focus when she’s writhing underneath him and sucking on his pulse.

He’s teaching at the local community college now, retired from the police force and he’d been bored. _Early retirement is a joke._ He’d made the mistake of volunteering to help out more at the school- and he got stuck being Romeo for the community theater’s rendition of “Romeo and Juliet.” Hina had offered to help, and she was definitely helping.

The slow drag of his finger inside her has Hina clenching, tongue tracing her lips when she lets out a sharp moan at the jolt of another finger making its way inside her. The smell of cigarettes is heavy in the air, and it’s frustrating, he knows. Notices the way she pulls at his hair, forcing his head back slightly, likes the way she wiggles under his grip when he pins her hips down, his fingers gripping hard to bruise. 

She likes it though - or at least, he know he fucking does. it isn’t even his dick but she's gripping him so goddamn _tight_ and his fingers are larger than her own. He likes the way she keens when he bites at her neck before trailing down, tugging at her nipple.

A quick tug on his short hair and the lowering look from the pink-haired marine lying underneath him, eyebrow raised in challenge. She’s fucking gorgeous like this though, hair sprawled across his bed, sweaty and flushed.

Voice raspy, Smoker just continues, “O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night," likes the way her breath hitches in her throat when he nips at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

The way she drags her nails down his back has him hissing, and she looks less than impressed, voices sharp, "Keep going, Smoker-san. Hina knows you can multitask." Just shoots her a glare as she presses her lips against his neck, tongue trailing his skin and Smoker _fucking hates when she gets like this._ But it's always fucking worth it somehow. Doesn't really know why he let's get away with this. Or any of the other shit she does.

Doesn't matter when she does shit like a tug at his earlobe with her teeth, nibbling on the side of his neck, and the wet glide of his fingers has Smoker taking a deep breath before continuing, "Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope’s ear." 

He's fucking proud he didn't stutter, because she's feeling into his ear and rolling her hips, and well, _what the fuck was he saying?_

"Th-there's more, Smoker-san, go on, " and he's pretty proud of the fact that she stuttered. She's usually so calm and collected, but three fingers later she's finally coming undone at the seams. 

She's still so demanding, sweaty and flushed, hair sticking to her skin, arching an eyebrow when he hesitates. 

He clenches his teeth when he feels her hand slide down to his stomach, fingers softly training down grasping his hip when his lips graze her ear, "Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows." The way she gasps makes him smirk before he just drops his head down to her shoulder. 

_Shit._

"Ya sure this is how you wanna rehearse my lines? Not like I even want to fucking _do it-_ " Eyes wide, Smoker just stares as she licks down her hand and grips his dick in her hand, the slow glide up and down has him shifting, hips pushing forward. 

Her voice is a low mummer, "Getting too old?" The teasing lilt at the end makes him slam his fingers deeper, curling to hit that spot that has her whimpering and her muscles clenching, forcing a grunt out of his throat in response. 

_This fucking woman was going to be the death of him._ Challenge accepted. Hope she’s fucking prepared for it. 

Smoker just forces another finger inside her, thumb circling her clit before pressing down, smirking when he recites, “As yonder lady o’er her fellows shows.” 

The sharp gasps of breath she’s taking have Smoker leaning down, pressing his lips against hers and trailing a tongue at the seam of her lips,” The measure done, I’ll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.” He doesn’t let up on the pressure on her clit, makes sure to hit that spot inside Hina that has her muscles spasming, likes the way she digs her nails down his arms. 

He’s a fucking asshole because she isn’t even coming down before he’s sliding his lounge pants down his hips and slamming his dick inside her. The way her eyes roll into the back of her head has Smoker patting himself on the back.

_Who’s fucking old, again?_

His hands grip her shoulders, arms supporting her back as she wraps her legs around his waist, her hips meeting his and he lets out a growl when she nips at his bottom lip, “Keep going,” and _this God-forsaken woman still wants me to recite my lines._

Smoker’s offended.   
She’s not supposed to be able to focus on _jack shit_ right now, but she’s determined. 

Rolling his eyes, he just steals a kiss, tongue sliding against hers and he bites her bottom lip and sucks. 

Her hands tug at his hair again and Smoker just groans, hips stuttering as she does it again but harder. “Quit distracting me.”

Hina has the audacity to start batting her eyelashes at him, innocently _like she didn’t start this._ He blames himself for that one. 

He changes the angle of his hips, makes sure he presses in deep, and he frees a hand to press against her clit at every glide out. Likes the quick push in, enjoys the feeling of bottoming out, and feeling the tight way she squeezes his dick with every slow glide out. Eyes rolling to the back of his head when she rocks her hips side to side and she pulls his hair again, pulling harder and that’s not playing fair- not even remotely.

_Two can play that game, though._

He curls her legs over his shoulders, standing on his knees, hands sliding to support his lower back as he thrusts inside again, enjoys the way her legs start twitching as he forces the next few lines out, “Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.” Biting at her leg and sucking on the skin, he keeps his hands at her ankles, doesn’t let her wiggle away when he trails his tongue down her calf. 

It works like magic, and the way she bites her lip has him keep going, “ If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this.” His grip on her ankles tightens at the way she starts twirling her hips and the way her nails dig into the muscles on his stomach. The sharp drag of her nails over the skin has his muscles clenching and when he looks down, he realizes she’s drawn blood. 

Doesn’t hurt - feels entirely too fucking good- and Smoker just keeps going, pushes her legs against her shoulders as he leans forward, has her clenching on him as he forces a hand between their bodies, pressing on her clit, and pressing his lips against hers, “My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Hips stuttering, he’s fucking thankful when he feels her spasm, and the way her muscles flex has him pressing deep, vision spotty as he settles against her, out of breath. She doesn’t mind the weight, curling her arms around his back and running her hands down his back as she tries to get her breathing under control. 

Smoker shouldn’t be surprised when Hina nudges him with her shoulder, reminding him,

“Smoker-san, we aren’t done with Act 1!”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hina thinks you should stop being overdramatic. Save it for the play.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1- So, the quotes used in the story are from Act of [Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespear](http://learningstorm.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/RMEOJLET-1.pdfh) (Link’s a free PDF if you want!)
> 
> 2 - Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)


End file.
